GraTuke's Trial
by Illion
Summary: When a young barbarian is sent on a quest to save his tribe from a terrible disease, he discovers that his true destiny is a far grander thing. Chapter Seven - The First to Fall...read away!
1. Chapter One In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim rights to Diablo, or any of the characters, concepts, or text from the game. This story and its characters, however, is my own work. 'Nuff said.

****

**Chapter One**

It was a rare day in the Cold Plains. The sun rose in a cloudless sky and that troubled Gra-Tuhlk. It was the time of the wolf, and in his long memory, indeed in the memory of all of the tribe's elders, the sky had never cleared during the time of the wolf.

"Bad omen," Gra-Tuhlk mumbled to himself, gripping the haft of his axe tighter. He was growing more and more concerned. As chief elder and shaman of the tribe, it was his responsibility to interpret the signs of the gods. This one could signal nothing more than evil. He shuddered; knowing that his tribe was ill-prepared should the Yeti rampage again. The sickness had taken far too many warriors, and worse yet, his shamanistic healing arts were useless to stop their wasting away.

Turning back from the precipice he stood upon, Gra-Tuhlk carefully traced his path back down. He placed each furred boot in precisely the necessary location to ensure proper footing on the loose gravel. To slip now would spell a tremendous fall, surely killing him. But that was the least of his concerns. He had traveled this path hundreds of times and his feet knew where to step. It was a few short hours before he returned to the tribe.

"Mergan Ham-Fist, summon the rest of the elders. We must speak." Gra-Tuhlk's voice did not waver as he delivered the order to the warrior guarding the gate, but always perceptive, Mergan read the tension in the elder's voice. He sped off to gather the elders as instructed, pausing only briefly to get his brother Gernok to relieve him at the gate.

The elders sat in the darkened rear of the longhouse, with growing concern. What could Gra-Tuhlk have discovered that would warrant such a gathering of the elders out of turn? Truly the shaman must have some terrible news.

The murmuring and shifting of booted feet stopped as Gra-Tuhlk stepped to the front of the group, his light blue eyes filled with dread at what he was about to say.

"Greetings brothers, the Tribe of the Stunned Bear has survived for centuries in these Cold Plains and never have we seen the events unfolding before us on this day. Fully half of our warriors have been struck ill by this plague and none of the healing arts have helped at all."

The room was immediately filled with grumbling as the elders began to discuss the possible consequences of the plague.

"Brothers, there is more." The room fell silent. "This very day, I saw the sun rise above our blessed land. Yes, brothers, I saw the **_SUN_**! Never before has this happened in the time of the wolf. I saw the sun rise in a clear sky. Indeed, it seemed the very land was burning. Smoke was rising from the frozen ground."

Gahn-Toth, youngest of the elders shot to his feet. "What could this mean? Does the very land rebel against us? Are we all doomed?"

Gra-Tuhlk held up a single hand for silence as a number of other elders rose up to respond to Gahn-Toth. To a man, they halted their speech in respect to their chief elder and shaman.

"There is a prophecy that speaks of events such as these. It is older than even our tribe."

Heads turned. Prophecy? What prophecy?

"It was taught me by Jon-Tok, my predecessor before he passed on to the Plains of Eternity. It tells us little of what to do when such omens occur, but there is one part that we can follow. We must prepare the tribe for war as a great evil is approaching, yet, we also must send our strongest warrior away from the tribe."

He paused, letting his words sink in before continuing. The pause gave him time to reach deeply and draw forth the "voice of the elders."

"A time will come when the wolf will yield to the sun and the plains will be as fire. Evils shall walk the land and plagues shall herald their arrival. Send out your greatest warrior to the camp of the sightless, for the path to life lies through them."

The room erupted in a heated argument almost immediately as the elders took in what was said and responded. If war were coming, then a cure for the plague must be found. Send our strongest warrior away from the tribe when evil approached? Madness. Insanity. Finally, even the respect for the chief elder fell before the outrage expressed amongst the others. They would not send their strongest warrior. Gernok would not leave the tribe in the time of its greatest need when so few warriors could still stand and fight. No, they would send their youngest and most inexperienced so that the remaining warriors could best defend the tribe. Despite Gra-Tuhlk's arguments, the council of elders overruled him. As if to make it worse for the shaman, his own youngest son, Gra-Tuke was chosen to be sent away despite not even having completing the trials of manhood.

Gra-Tuhlk bowed his head as he left the council. Fools! Do they know what they have done? Their shortsightedness will doom us all. He was half tempted to send Gernok anyway, but as he took a few steps in that direction, he saw that the others had already anticipated his move and had nearly surrounded the great warrior. Resigned to his fate, Gra-Tuhlk trudged on to where he knew he would find his youngest son.

Gra-Tuke brought the axe down with all of his anger and frustration, easily splitting the upstanding log he had placed on the splitting stump. He replaced the log with another as echoes of the taunts of his brothers and other fellow young tribesmen rang in his mind. Runt. Thwack! He drove the axe through the log sending pieces flying several paces away. With each swing, he felt the rage growing, the indignation at being told he was too small and weak to survive the trials of manhood. Even his father, the great elder of the whole tribe seemed to be on their side. Fighting back tears of anger and frustration, he cleaved yet another log in twain, the hundredth this morning.

"Son, I must speak with you."

Gra-Tuke was startled by his father's voice. He was so focused on picturing his eldest brother's neck as the log he was swinging at that he nearly dropped the axe when his father spoke. His concentration broken, the axe descended at the wrong angle, striking the log on too much of an angle. Gra-Tuke could only watch in horror as the axe-head sailed into the air, and he was left holding a shattered handle.

"Father, I..." Gra-Tuke sputtered, dreading the legendary wrath of his father that he was now sure to receive yet again.

"Enough, son." Gra-Tuhlk spoke clearly, with the authority of his current position and his many years as battle-commander for the tribe seeping through his voice. It was the voice of command. It is the voice that ordered men to exceed their limits. Now, it was a voice filled with infinite sadness.

"Enough. Show no more fear."

Gra-Tuke did not understand the gentleness in his father's voice. He had not heard that tone since mother died. Despite his father's words, fear gripped Gra-Tuke.

"Come, sit down with me as we have something to discuss." Gra-Tuhlk gestured to a spot on the ground relatively clear of wood chips and splinters. He sat down on the ground and waited for his youngest son to join him.

"Father, I do not understand. You are not angry that I broke yet another axe handle?"

Gra-Tuhlk smiled, finally finding something to break the tension within him. "No, silly boy, I am not angered by such trivial things on this day. Tell me, do you feel that you are ready to take the trials of manhood?"

Gra-Tuke's heart leapt. Had his time come at last? Had his chance to show his brothers and indeed the whole tribe that just because he was shorter than all the rest, he was no less a of man finally come?

"Yes, father, I am ready." Gra-Tuke put as much force and power behind his words as he could muster, trying to impress upon his father that he truly was ready.

"Good, then as Chief Elder, I declare you a man, a warrior, and Emissary of the Tribe of the Stunned Bear."

Gra-Tuke did not feel the stirring of the elder spirits around him, but instead was stunned by his father's words. Was there to be no trials where he could prove his mettle to the whole tribe? Emissary? What nonsense was his father speaking? "What – "

Gra-Tuke was cut off by an upraised hand. "My son, there is so little time and so much to do. Forgive me for this, but the tribe cannot afford the time to offer you a proper and fitting trial. The tribe must prepare for war and that takes precedence over all else."

"Then I shall prepare for war, father. I shall join my fellow warriors at the gate. Is it the Howling Wolf Tribe? Have they invaded our hunting grounds yet again?"

Gra-Tuhlk shook his head slowly, his crimson hair brushing his shoulders. "No, son, you will not join the rest of the warriors. You have another task – one, by far, more important."

"But father, defending the gates or raiding the army of our enemies is the most important thing for a warrior to do."

"Son, most of our warriors lie near death's door and neither I, nor the rest of the healers, can help them. But you can. You must travel to the monastery of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. Amongst them, you will find a great priestess and healer known as Akara. Tell her of our plight, and she will come to our aid. Go quickly and gather your traveling supplies. I will meet you by the gate. You go out into a troubled and dangerous world and there, you shall have your trial of manhood."

Gra-Tuke did not hesitate. He leapt to his feet, not wanting to show hesitation on his first task as a warrior of the clan. He swiftly covered the distance to his family's longhouse, flashing in through the door. He stripped out of his normal furs, sliding on his leather armor. It fight a bit too tightly in the chest, arms, and even in the legs as it had been made for him some time ago and had not been resized as his musculature grew. The "runt" didn't need new armor is what he had been told. Hastily, he threw his furs back on. Finally, he grabbed the oiled sack that kept his axe preserved and ready for use. At long last, he would get to use it. It felt like little more than a stick in his hand. He marveled at that. The last time he hefted it, it was heavier, he was sure of it.

Almost all of the healthy warriors were assembled at the gate to see him off. He approached them all with pride, his chest puffed out as much as his leathers permitted. He was no longer "the runt." No, he was a man now.

As he approached the gate the strongest of the warriors and their unofficial leader, Gernok stepped in front of him. "Just where do you think you are going, runt? This is a time of warriors. Why don't you go chop some more firewood for the women so that they can cook a great feast for the real warriors?" The mocking and derisive tone shocked Gra-Tuke. He was a man now. A warrior. They could not talk to him like that. Could they?

"Better yet, why don't help them cook the feast, runt," Gol-Mak added mockingly.

Gra-Tuke's shoulders slumped as the entirety of the warriors of the Tribe of the Stunned Bear joined in laughter. He was halfway turned around, ready to retreat to his family's longhouse in shame when a small voice rang out in his mind. "Don't back down. You are the Emissary of the Tribe of the Stunned Bear." He knew not where the courage came from, but for the first time in his life, he did not back down. Instead, he halted, turned back, and stared his icy blue eyes right up into Gernok's cold hazel eyes and spoke.

"Step aside. I'll not have my path interrupted by the likes of you."

Gernok smiled cruelly. "Make me, runt." The assembled warriors chuckled with interest. It had been years since they had such entertainment. The runt was actually fighting back. This was too good for words.

Gra-Tuke felt the weight of the entire tribe descend upon him. He had fought Gernok three times in the past when they were younger. He had not walked away from any of them. "He is but a log for the fire and will fall just as easily," the voice in his head spoke to him. "Feel your rage. Let it loose. Unleash your fury."

Gra-Tuke obeyed. He unleashed his entire life of humiliation and pain into a single stroke. He swung his fist upwards, screaming with all of his being, "I AM THE EMISSARY OF THE TRIBE OF THE STUNNED BEAR!" His fist struck Gernok cleanly in the jaw, driving upward with all the force of his being. He felt the impact jar his entire body, but none felt the impact more than Gernok.

In a single fluid motion, Gernok rose from his feat, vaulted backwards by the blow to rest flat on his back, stunned, dazed, and barely conscious.

"None may impede my path." Gra-Tuke did not know where the words had come from. He knew they came from deep inside, but they were more then words. They were his purpose.

The entire compliment of warriors had taken a collective step back as Gernok fell to the ground. They now stood in stunned silence, watching the greatest of their number laid low by a single blow from...from the runt? How could this be? From somewhere amongst them a voice rose up chanting, "Gra-Tuke. Gra-Tuke! **Gra-Tuke**!" One by one, they all joined in the chanting. A new champion of the warriors had emerged, and to not honor him would be to dishonor themselves. They parted before him, showing respect and no small amount of awe.

When the warriors parted fully, Gra-Tuke spotted his father standing before the gates, smiling broadly. "Well done my boy, well done," he whispered in Gra-Tuke's ear as he passed.

"Now make haste, for the fate of the tribe rests in your hands."

With the announcement made, Gra-Tuke broke into the long loping stride of the hunting run. It covered great distances without fatiguing the runner tremendously. The monastery was a great many days away after all. As he ran past his father and out into the plains, he thought he heard his father speak a final phrase, but he could not be sure. It sounded like...

"Now, truly the prophecy has come to pass..."


	2. Chilling Discovery

**Chapter Two**

Gra-Tuke crouched low, keeping below the rise of the hill as he silently approached the crest. He had heard some unfamiliar noises coming from the other side and his instincts were telling him to be cautious. As the son of his tribe's shaman, Gra-Tuke had come to rely on his instincts as they were so rarely wrong.

Carefully, he reached the top of the hill; his movements barely perceptible in the still air. Peering over the crest with his axe carefully laid out next to him on top of its protective bag, he sought to discern the meaning of the strange noises. What he saw chilled him to the bone.

There were dozens of creatures around a roaring fire. They were short in stature, perhaps only as tall as his chest, but they bore such a cruel expression and temperament that their demonic origin was unmistakable. He shuddered at the sight, but what he saw next had the most impact.

There was one amongst the demons that was larger than the rest and wore a necklace of what could only be human finger-bones, something only a demon-shaman would wear. As Gra-Tuke watched in horror, the demon reached into the fire and tore something loose from a central part of the fire. As it proceeded to eat that which it had torn from the fire, Gra-Tuke came to the sudden realization that it was, in fact, a human body in the fire.

Anger and rage welling up from within, Gra-Tuke gripped his axe tighter. He was outnumbered by dozens, but his rage was rapidly outweighing his reason. In a single fluid motion, he leaped to his feet and charged over the top of the hill. Legs flashing faster and faster, he charged towards the demon enclave. As he approached the outskirts of the camp, the hill flattened out, but his feet did not touch the flat. He leaped into the air, axe poised to strike. He screamed out in rage and landed.

The axe cleaved the air in silent contrast to the screaming barbarian wielding it. Gra-Tuke barely noted the impact as the axe neatly sliced the demon-shaman's body in twain. The body of the shaman tumbled to the ground, half falling into the fire, and the other half collapsing to the floor, inert.

Gra-Tuke did not pause, did not hesitate. His blood boiled with the fire of rage and only the deaths of these fell beasts could sate it. He lurched to his left, chopping at one of the demons as it stared blankly at the dead shaman. His axe struck true, killing the demon nearly instantly.

The rest of the demons surrounding the encampment cried out to their own gods for deliverance from this terrible human creature that had appeared in their midst. They prayed and they ran for their lives, desperate to get out of the crazed barbarian's reach.

The demons scattered. But they were cruel and still filled with the blood-lust from their earlier kill.

Groguth, stopped his retreat and reconsidered. He had personally killed the other human earlier that day. He had drug the man screaming from his wagon. He was a great and terrible warrior amongst his kind. And, after all, it was only one human. He really wasn't all that big either. He spun around and charged the human's back, both claws gripping his spear tightly.

Gra-Tuke had just slain another of the demons with a short upward cut underneath its ribcage. He wrenched his axe free to seek out the next foe. His instincts screamed at him to move, to turn, and to do something. He spun around.

Groguth screamed a prayer to Rakanisu as he closed the last step to the human with the axe. With all of his strength, he charged the human's back, putting all of his weight and momentum into the blow that would surely skewer the man. Dimly, in the dark recesses of his mind, Groguth realized that he was the last of his clan still standing. He did not have time to reflect upon it as, amazingly, the human spun around to meet him.

Gra-Tuke spun, his arms and axe trailing behind the pivot of his hips and shoulders. He immediately realized that his spin was too late as the demon spear traced a line of fire across his side.

Groguth grinned evilly as his spear connected with the human's side. He had been aiming for its back, but the side was good too. His grin turned to shock as he plunged past the man and the man's axe spun so much faster than he thought possible.

Gra-Tuke used the momentum of his spin to drive the axe faster and faster until the axe head bit into the demon's back, sending a spray of ichor into the air. The demon stumbled, but righted itself, glancing back at Gra-Tuke with hatred in its eyes.

Groguth winced in pain as the human's axe clipped his shoulder. It hurt terribly and his left arm felt like it weighed as much as one of the human's wagons. He looked back and saw the human growing larger and closer. The spear fell to the ground as he tried to get away.

Gra-Tuke charged after the small demon. It seemed slower now. Perhaps his blow had truly injured it. Before he could take six steps, he was upon the beast, chopping it down and ending the battle at last.

Now that the battle was over, Gra-Tuke could tend to his wound. He searched the camp for anything useful and luck seemed to be with him on this day. He found a trio of small vials filled with some sort of red liquid. Using techniques taught to him by his father, the shaman, he sniffed the contents, took a small sample, and finally concluded that the sweet-smelling liquid, was indeed what he had hoped.

Eagerly, he drank down the contents of one of the vials. Instantly, he felt a rush of warmth run throughout his body. Quickly, the warmth concentrated itself in his side and he could feel the bizarre sensation of flesh mending under the influence of the potion he had consumed.

Gingerly, he tied the other two vials into the bottom of his leather shirt, wishing that he had taken one of the great belts that his father kept with his own axe. Shrugging, Gra-Tuke did not have the time required to head all the way back to his village. Instead, he jogged towards the monastery and the healer that his father had sent him to retrieve.

* * *

During his journey, he practiced swinging his axe in various different patterns, sure that his key to survival lay in the mastery of arms such as these. He had seen other demons and things indescribable on his journey. He did not engage them in battle as he felt that time was running out for his village and haste was needed. His pace quickened.

* * *

His eyes had not deceived him! There WAS a woman with a bow guarding the bridge. He approached cautiously, stealthily. She aimed her bow at him, apparently spotting him despite his attempts to conceal himself. He watched as the string tightened, drawn to the release point. He suddenly realized that he was too close to her to avoid the arrow aimed at his heart. He decided to try and talk his way out of this one. She did resemble one of the rogues that his father told him to seek out.

"Greetings, I am Gra-Tuke, Emissary of the Tribe of the Stunned Bear. I make my way to the monastery to seek the aid of the healer Akara." He stood taller as he spoke, his own words giving him courage and strength in purpose. He WAS the emissary of his tribe and he WAS on a desperate mission.

"You travel in vain, barbarian." Her voice was as cold steel, devoid of any emotion.

"No, I must reach the monastery and bring back the healer for my tribe. Please do not attempt to deter me from my appointed duty." He was careful to place just enough menace in his voice to let the woman know he would nt be turned away, but not enough to display open aggression.

She frowned, shaking her head. "No, young warrior, you do not understand. The Monastery is no longer home of the one you seek. She, and the few of us that remain have fled the accursed place. It has been overrun with demons and beasts most foul. To go there would be to walk into the arms of death."

Her words stunned the barbarian. If the healer was gone, then his tribe was lost. He had failed. Dread filled his heart and the grip on his axe began to slacken. His mind virtually ground to a halt. He was unable to think, he just stood there with a curiously foolish look of astonishment spread across his features.

"Don't look so distraught, young one." Gra-Tuke bristled at being called such and barely held his rage in check as she continued.

"I can take you to Akara and what's left of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. We have a camp set up on the other side of the Blood Moor. Come on, I'll show you a path that will take us out of sight of the demon patrols."

With that, she relaxed her bow and trotted back towards the encampment she and her sisters had come to call home in recent weeks. Gra-Tuke fell into stride with her, his mind confused and full of doubt.


	3. Hopeless Quest

**Chapter Three**

He stood behind the wooden palisades of this armed camp, growing more and more impatient. Upon arrival, he had _requested_ an audience with the healer he sought. Instead, he was forced to deal with some over-inflated "Battle-Leader." She had asked incessant questions about what he ran into out in the wilds. Finally, he could take no more of her questioning and _demanded_ an audience. His demand was met with a number of glowing arrows pointed in his direction and a brush-off by this so-called "Battle-Leader."

Waiting was not something he did well, especially with the urgency of his mission burning in his heart. He chafed at the passage of time, fearing the death of yet another of his tribe as each minute passed. He decided to take a more aggressive posture and make his way to this healer. She would have to listen to him. The urgency was too great. He must not fail!

His first step away from the palisade was met with the eerie creak of a dozen bows being drawn tighter. His second was met with a warning. "Not one more step outlander." The voice was as cold as the glacial melt he relished in the warm days of the time of the eagle. There was no joy in his heart, even from such a fond memory for he knew the threat behind the voice was not casual. He stopped, but he refused to give up.

"I am the Emissary of the Tribe of the Stunned Bear. I must speak with the healer, and I must speak with her now." He strained, trying to will them into understanding. They cared not. But, he did see someone coming that was dressed differently than the rest. Could this woman be whom he sought?

"Stand aside warriors. I will speak with this outlander now." Her voice was gentle, yet held the authority of someone who not only expected her orders to be followed, but implicitly knew that they would be. She had to be the one.

"Now, outlander," she spoke as she passed through the warriors and drew near to him, "What is it that you could not wait to speak with me about?"

"Are you the healer?" Gra-Tuke asked, suddenly unsure of himself. He felt as if all his anger, aggression, and urgency had fled to be replaced with calm and peace.

"I am Akara, High-Priestess of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye, and yes, I am the healer of my people." Her eyes drilled into Gra-Tuke, taking measure of his soul, his very being. For the first time since he left his village, he actually felt fear. Fear of this woman who somehow held the balance of his entire existence in her hands. He could not explain the feeling, and as he tried to do so, it faded.

Her eyes released him and he felt like himself again. He shook his head to clear it and immediately started. "Healer, you must come to my village. So many of us have been stricken by this horrible plague that we can barely defend ourselves against the demons and fell beasts that now roam the plains."

She frowned and Gra-Tuke's spirits plummeted as she declined. "I'm sorry, young barbarian, but I am needed here. Without my healing arts, the warriors and refugees coming here would all perish. I will give you some healing potions to take back to your villiage—"

"Healing potions! You offer healing potions! My people lie dying of an unnatural disease and all you offer is healing potions! You were supposed to be a great and powerful healer!" Arrows were drawn tightly all around him as his ire grew. He cared not. "Do you think we are a backwards people, worthy of your distain? We can make our own healing potions. They avail us not. You are not the great healer I came to find.. This whole ordeal was worthless!"

Two dozen eyes focused intently on the barbarian trembling with rage. Only three paces separated him from their high priest – a dangerously close distance. There was a collective gasp as the high priest did the unthinkable. She calmly and quietly walked up to the barbarian.

"Gra-Tuke, please calm yourself," She addressed him placing a small hand on his tremendous, quivering arm. "I truly wish I could offer more aid, but this is the best that I can offer since we have been driven from our home."

Gra-Tuke did not understand what was happening to himself, but he was feeling calmer, his anger fading away as if drained from him by her touch. He pulled away from her violently, fearing what she was doing to him.

With the sound of a whip-crack, a single arrow responded to his sudden movement. From such close range, it struck with such power that it pierced his arm and pinned it to his side. He roared in pain and drew forth his axe with his other. In the span of two heartbeats, he had closed the distance to the rogue who had fired the arrow and swung his axe at her midsection.

The blow never landed. Both he and the rogue were blasted from their feet by a searing white light. All present were nearly blinded, save for the source of the light, Akara.

"Kashya, come collect our errant sister immediately!" Akara's voice rang throughout the camp with such authority that even the throng of onlookers decided it was time to find something else to do. Wordlessly, the rogues surrounding the pair slipped away, under Akara's hot glare, even dragging their dazed sister with them.

* * *

Gra-Tuke's senses had barely returned to him when he noticed that he no longer felt any pain from his arm and side. He was on his back with Akara leaning over him.

"Good, you're awake. Now, before you do anything rash, listen to what I have to say, _emissary_." The word was spoken almost as a curse. It pained Gra-Tuke to hear his title spoken in such a manner, but he was still too weak to do anything about it.

"I sympathize with you and your people. I really do." Akara's voice had returned to pure sweetness. "But, the plight of your tribe is small in comparison to what has transpired outside your walls. The hundred or so of your tribesmen are dying. That brings me sorrow, indeed. And I truly wish I could help them, but I cannot."

Akara paused, wiping a tear from her eye. Her voice became rushed and she could not stop herself from unloading it all upon the poor fool. "What you do not know is this, barbarian. Fully one thousand of my sisters lay dead or worse. We have been driven from our home, and our few remaining scouts have informed us that there are armies of demons and corrupted creatures massing outside the very gates we once defended. They are all coming here. They are coming to wipe us out once and for all. And, as if we needed anything to become worse, our reinforcements from Kurast and beyond are trapped in the mountain pass, being slaughtered by the very beasts we will soon face. My great alchemical and mystical libraries are in the hands of these demons. Any help I could have possibly have found for your tribe is in those libraries. I'm sorry, but your cause is hopeless."

Gra-Tuke was chilled to his bones by these words. He heard the terrible things she spoke of, but in his heart, he also found a glimmer of hope. The libraries held the knowledge that could save his tribe. He must get this woman to her libraries.

Sitting up, his eyes still blurred, he looked at Akara, wondering how such a small woman could pack such a large punch. _No time for such thoughts._ He shook his head, clearing it. "If you need those libraries to save my people, then you shall have those libraries if I have to carry you on my back the entire way."

Akara chuckled at that image. "No, barbarian, you shall not carry me on your back. It is not just a simple matter of getting me to my libraries. I needto research and study countless tomes. For that, I would need time, and with the demons controlling the monastery, there is no chance for me to get such time. That is why this is a hopeless quest."

Gra-Tuke refused to be dissuaded so easily and began to say so, but was interrupted by the "Battle-Leader" as she approached. "Mistress Akara, Jenna has brought us terrible news." Not pausing for a response, she continued. "The demons have cut off Flavie and her sisters. They are massing in the darkness of a nearby cavern. I fear they will strike us at dusk. We have too few left here to defend the walls if they come at us in strength. We must leave now."

"And go where?" Akara responded with a weary voice. "There is nowhere left for us to run. We are exhausted, have too many who cannot fight, and have no means of transporting the wounded. We stay here and defend this spot to the end. Is that clear?"

Kashya bowed her head in acquiescence. She could not override Akara's orders. Cursing the gods that had placed them in such a plight, she left Akara's tent to prepare for the Sister's last stand.

"It seems you have come to us at the wrong time, Gra-Tuke. Since we are all to die here this night, might I ask that you lend your axe in our defense?" Akara knew it was selfish to ask the barbarian to join the fight, especially since she knew that she could not help him and his tribe. She asked nonetheless, knowing that he would not refuse.

Finally, fully regaining his senses, Gra-Tuke swung his legs over the edge of the cot he had been placed on and stood. He picked up his axe and prepared to answer the challenge when something odd happened. He found himself thinking of an alternate path in this chaos. He spoke without forethought or truly without even fully realizing what he was saying.

"No, I will not join your last stand here, for I shall go to this cavern and take the fight to the demons. We of the Tribe of the Stunned Bear do not wait for our enemies to come to us. No, indeed, we take the battle to them!"

* * *

He was halfway to the palisade gates when he noticed someone following him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a slight woman hurrying to catch him. He stopped, mildly interested in what she would have to say.

"Hey, big guy. You going after the baddies all by your lonesome?" She smiled as she asked her question.

"If none have the courage to follow me into battle, then yes, I will destroy these demons with my fists if need be. Do not try to oppose me."

"Oppose you?" She chuckled. "No, I mean to join you." As she spoke, her hair began to lift from her head, standing straight on end and crackling with energy. She offered him a hand in greeting. "I am Elisha, Initiate of the First Circle. And, quite frankly, I'm bored of sitting around here waiting for something to happen. You going to make something happen, then I want to be there. Deal?"

She had an infectious grin and Gra-Tuke found himself unable to say no. After all, he _could_ use someone to watch his back as he chopped the demons to pieces. He reached forward to shake her hand and was greeted by a sharp shock, jarring his arm into numbness.

He pulled his hand back, growling at the odd sensation and drawing his axe into striking position. "I warned you not to oppose me, waif."

"Oh, no, wait. You don't get it. See. Look at your hand. It's now marked with my spark." She smiled involuntarily at his reaction. There were easier and, well, less painful ways to mark a friend, but they were less fun.

Gra-Tuke stared at his hand and saw that indeed, a lightning bolt had been burned into his palm.

"See, now my sparks won't hurt you anymore, silly." She quickly demonstrated, sending lightning crawling across the field around them.

Gra-Tuke marveled as the lightning crawled over his boots but he felt little more than a slight tingle as it passed. In stark contrast, a rogue standing watch nearby cried out in pain and nearly collapsed as a spark merely grazed her. she raised her bow with shaky arms, taking aim at the young sorceress.

Seeing the rogue's now angry reaction, Elisha quickly hurried along, practically dragging Gra-Tuke with her. "Come on. Come on. You think the baddies are gonna wait all day? Let's get going."

Gra-Tuke shrugged and started off after the odd girl. He hoped she would be more useful in battle than she seemed to be socially. But then again, what did he know about socialization anyway?


	4. Caverns and Discoveries

**Chapter Four**

Gra-Tuke gripped his axe tightly as he peered into the depths of the cavern. He could see no movement, but his instincts screamed to him of evil from the depths. Steeling himself, he began to descend into the darkness, carefully placing his feet to ensure secure footing and prevent a potentially disastrous slide down into the depths.

His concentration was broken as Elisha slid past him giggling with glee and lighting her way with crackling lightning. Watching her with amazement, he absently placed his foot a little bit too far forward. It quickly slipped out from under him on the slick surface and he joined her sliding down the steep slope. He did not giggle.

Luckily, the slope ended much more gently than it had begun and when they tumbled to a stop together at the bottom, they were not really injured, but any attempt at stealth had certainly been lost.

"What were you thinking?" Gra-Tuke growled at her. "We could have both been killed in the fall. How could you be so reckless?"

Elisha giggled a bit louder, pointing at Gra-Tuke's waist, completely oblivious to his ire. "You need, a…" she broke out in a full belly-laugh, "belt? Or do you like your pants around your ankles?" She collapsed to the floor of the cavern, laughing uncontrollably, lightning cracking throughout her hair and between her fingers.

Gra-Tuke roared in anger, hitched up his pants, and did his best to knot them to his shirt. He glared at Elisha and picked up his axe, shaking it in her direction. He was enraged, but this girl's laughter was so infective that he found himself suppressing a grin. He quickly turned away, clamping down on his own smile.

"Compose yourself, woman, we have work to do." His jaw hurt from the effort required to keep his voice level and not give in and laugh along with her.

Elisha, still laughing, rolled over to a kneeling position and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, work. Work, work, work. Come on, lighten up, big guy. If you don't have a sense of humor, you'll get killed in this business."

Gra-Tuke had turned back to face her, the anger fading as the mirth slowly took hold. His grimace relaxed and he smiled back. Briefly. "There. I lightened up. Now can we get going already? Time is running out and I can brook no delay."

All mirth had left Elisha's voice as she rose to her feet. "Well, if you're so all-fired up to get going and start fighting, you might want to turn around now."

Gra-Tuke spun around, axe a t the ready as a group of waist-high demons, the offspring of some fallen god poured into the chamber chanting and calling out to their god for support. He charged into the thick of them, axe flashing as it slashed through their flesh and bone alike.

Elisha, for her part, filled the cavern with pockets of electricity crawling along the floor in a seeming haphazard pattern. Whenever one of the fallen demons was touched by the crawling electrical charges, the charge leapt into them, causing them to shake violently for a moment before dropping to the floor, lifeless.

In a matter of moments, all of the fallen demons lie dead at their feet and the two companions stood ready to take on more. Gra-Tuke, himself, was amazed at the power of the young sorceress' power. He had attacked as fast and as furious as ever, yet she had easily felled more than he. She had even killed the shaman that he had only noticed by the ball of flame that had passed within inches of his head.

"Your lightning powers are amazing to behold. You must have felled three times as many of these as I."

Elisha chuckled. "They weren't all that tough, so it was pretty easy. If we run into something really tough, it may go a little bit different." As she spoke, she searched the bodies of the dead, looking for anything useful. "Damn, no mana at all. I guess I'll just have to wait to recharge."

Gra-Tuke decided to perform his own search of the dead and was surprised at how much the sorceress had missed. He squeezed the essence out of a combination of the demon's internal organs into empty vials. With a shake, the contents began to glow with the familiar blue of the spiritual energy commonly referred to as mana.

He handed the vials to Elisha, nudging her out of her meditative state. "Here, you missed these. I'm actually surprised that a sorceress wouldn't know how to find such things.

"Where did you find those?" She was shocked as she had searched the bodies completely. She didn't hesitate in drinking down the contents of one of the soothing blue vials.

"Well, that one came mostly from the livers of those two with a piece of that one's spine." Gra-Tuke responded, pointing at three of the savaged bodies.

Elisha nearly choked in surprise. "That's NOT funny!"

Gra-Tuke looked at her, his face locked in a deadpan expression of puzzlement. "No, it's not meant to be funny. Is something wrong?"

She stared at him in horror. "You mean, I just drank…Eeewww! Oh, don't even. Ugh!" She started fumbling in her pack, looking for something to wipe the taste out of her mouth.

"Perhaps it would be better if I told you that I found them tucked in one of their boots."

"Yes, you musclebound dolt!"

"Well, it would be wrong, but if it makes you feel better, I found them hidden in their boots. Now, gather yourself. There are many more where these came from." He started down the dark corridor, just barely suppressing a grin. _It doesn't take electricity to shock someone, little girl._

Quickly, Elisha joined him still wiping her mouth out with a cloth she had pulled out of her pack.

* * *

In the hours that passed since their first encounter with the fallen demons, the pair had refined their fighting strategy, working together surprisingly well as they killed demon and undead alike. It seemed as if the growing horde had not expected the pair to attack their base of operations and were not ready for them. This helped things along considerably.

They had fought countless demons and undead and now were confronted by the most unusual zombie of them all. It was clad in armor and glowed with a sickening yellow light. It was surrounded by a half-dozen other zombies, but both could tell that this one was special.

"You think this one's the leader?" Elisha stared at the glowing zombie and considered the last mana potion she had left. Despite Gra-Tuke's amazing ability to find more of the potions (she had stopped thinking about where they came from), she only had one left.

"I'm sure it's a learder of some sort, but zombies aren't exactly the smartest of things we have run into here. If it leads, it must lead through sheer power. This will be a dangerous test of our abilities." Gra-Tuke repositioned his hands on his axe and prepared to leap into battle.

"Do you think you can take the big one while I work on the others?" All mirth had left Elisha's voice and she had become deadly serious at the sight of the glowing creature.

"I will do as best I can, but my axe has become very dull and the haft has begun to crack. I don't know how much more of this it can take."

Elisha nodded, wondering why the musclebound idiot still relied on physical weapons when the power of the elements was so much more reliable. That is, as long as the mana held out. She signaled her readiness and waited for Gra-Tuke's response.

He bunched his legs under himself and prepared to launch himself at the glowing zombie. With a wave at Elisha, he was off and running. She followed somewhat behind. Once he closed the distance to the group, he weaved his way through the slow-moving zombies, dodging their clumsy swings. He neared the glowing zombie at nearly the same time as Elisha began her own attack.

Elisha stood several paces from the zombies and simply stared in amazement as her companion spun, ducked, and twisted past the rough circle of zombies surrounding the glowing one. She was snapped out of her trance as one of the zombies reached out for her. She reacted with a wave of crawling electricity. The zombie nearly exploded.

Meanwhile, Gra-Tuke swung his axe in a great arc, aiming for the joint between the neck and shoulder of the undead monstrosity before him. The zombie's arm raised up in defense, but not fast enough to stop the axe. The blade bit deeply into the glowing, corrupted flesh and stuck halfway into the shoulder. Grunting from the effort, Gra-Tuke pulled hard on the axe to dislodge it, but the strain was just too much for the battered weapon. The handle snapped in two, sending the now off-balance Gra-Tuke stumbling backwards into the crowd of zombies.

With surprising speed, the zombies began to slam their decaying limbs into the fallen hero's body. The blows rained down upon the struggling barbarian as he tried in vain to regain his feet. His vision swam as a particularly potent blow struck the back of his head. The voices of his ancestors began to call to him, beckoning for him to let go and join them.

Elisha very nearly panicked and ran when she saw the barbarian thrown backwards into the crowd of the walking, moaning dead. She did panic, but instead of turning tail and fleeing, she launched as much crackling energy as she could muster. She reached down to the depths of her soul and pulled spiritual energy from deep down inside, tapping reserves she never knew she had.

The sensation was something she had never fully experienced before. It refreshed her spirit, body, and soul. It vaguely reminded her of what her instructors had called training plateaus, but this was by far more intense. She felt a new wellspring of power and unleashed it upon the zombies. They fell away from Gra-Tuke, twitching in their final death throes. Quickly, she rushed forward to him, placing herself between the barbarian and the glowing zombie still intent on both of their deaths.

"You want some spark?" Elisha blustered, brandishing a crackling fist at the approaching creature.

It simply moaned in response. She swore that she actually heard it moan the words "corpse fire." She shrugged and thought to herself. _If it wants to be a corpse on fire, I can make that happen._ She downed what was left of her last mana potion feeling the spiritual power coursing through her body. She then stepped forward and unleashed all the crackling energy she could muster, sending it crawling across the floor and leaping into the zombie.

The glowing zombie was engulfed in the energy, but still managed to struggle forward, despite Elisha's best efforts. She grew increasingly worried as she was nearly exhausted, and still the abomination advanced. Only a few more steps and it would be upon her.

Gra-Tuke shook his head, clearing his vision at last. The blows from the zombies had stopped suddenly and he was finally starting to recover his wits. Out of the haze of his swimming vision, he began to make out two shapes in front of him. One resolved itself into Elisha, crackling with more energy than he had ever seen her use before, and the second was the glowing zombie, engulfed within the energies Elisha was generating. The zombie was advancing, apparently not terribly affected by the energy. Gra-Tuke knew Elisha was in trouble.

He rolled to his feet and grabbed his…his axe was missing? His vision flashed across the cavern floor, scanning for his trusty weapon. Quickly, he remembered what had happened. His memory was confirmed when he saw the axe head protruding from the zombie's shoulder. It seemed as if all of the crackling lightning was arcing to the weapon, but the zombie did not seem to notice.

It was now a step from the young sorceress, and she was staggering backwards, her energy waning, her body exhausted. Gra-Tuke stepped forward. With no weapon in his hands, he decided to improvise.

He balled his fists together and slammed them down as hard as he could on the head of his axe. It hurt his hand terribly, but it drove the axe head deeper into the zombie's decaying flesh. The zombie moaned and struck at Gra-Tuke, a blow easily avoided with a twist of the body. Gra-Tuke desperately slammed his fists down upon the axe-head again and again, driving it deeper, like a wedge into a log. Finally, like the logs he had spent so much time splitting, the zombie fell in two pieces.

Panting, Gra-Tuke stepped back as Elisha rushed up to him. Both thoroughly exhausted, they leaned on each other. They marveled as a shaft of pure, white light, highlighted the area. It refreshed them enough that they could stand on their own again.

"That didn't go quite like we had planned it, eh, big guy?"

"No, everything seems to have gone wrong." Gra-Tuke bent down and picked up his broken axe. The axe head was still intact, but the shaft was ruined. Interestingly, the axe-head seemed to glow with a faint blue light now. "My axe broke, and well, everything hurts. Not the glorious victory I had expected."

"Hey, now, silly, you still have the axe-head. Charsi can fix the stick part no problem and…hey, let me see that." Gra-Tuke handed her the axe-head which she examined closely. "You see this glow? There's some magic in there. I have a scroll that might help me figure out what magic it is."

Elisha spent the next few minutes pouring over the axe, following the instructions on the parchment precisely. Finally, she smiled and handed the axe head back to Gra-Tuke. "Let's get back to the camp."

"Yes, let's return to the armed camp where they point arrows at me every time I move. That's precisely where I want to go."

"Oh, lighten up already. It'll be fine. Come on already." She started the long walk back through the caverns without looking back.

"Wait a minute. What did you find out about my axe?"

"Oh, that? It's broken and needs to be fixed." Her grin was growing as she began to skip her way through the cavern.

Gra-Tuke hurried after Elisha. "Is that all? Nothing else?"

"Oh, well, it does have a small enchantment on it…" She broke into a run, jumping over stalagmites and dodging around pillars, giggling the whole way. "But, if you really want to know, you'll have to catch me!"

Gra-Tuke charged after her, surprised at the speed the woman could muster over such short distances. He was gaining on her, but she had a big lead. He knew, however, that he could run her down over the long haul. _Just like a deer. Run all you like, I will catch you in the end._

Near the entrance to the cave he did finally catch up to her, only to see her touch a strange rock formation and take off running as effortlessly as if she had not taken a single pace at all. He pursued as best he could, but simply could not catch her until she paused at the gate to the Rogue's camp.

Not breathing heavily at all, she laughed at him as he came huffing and panting up to her.

"How…could…you…keep…running like that?" His chest was heaving, sucking in air in great gulps.

She chuckled at him, "Magic, silly." and then proceeded to trot off to see Charsi about fixing a few items. Gra-Tuke followed, unsure of what magic she was referring to.


	5. A Morsel of Hope

**Chapter Five**

Gra-Tuke stood outside of the lean-to that housed the Rogue's blacksmith. Her name was Charsi and ever since Elisha had introduced them, he had been fascinated with the woman's capabilities. Her strong hands seemed to work magic with steel, wood, and hide. She seemed much more amiable than the rest of her sisters and had even offered him a sash to tie around his waist, albeit for a small fee.

Currently, she was fitting a new shaft for the head of his axe. She measured the opening with little more than her fingers, caressing the inside to find every nook, cranny, and imperfection in the opening. She immediately went to work on shaping a shaft to fit properly and in moments, she was done. Smiling, she handed the repaired axe back to an eager Gra-Tuke.

"That is a remarkable axe you have there, barbarian. Truly fine workmanship and a strong enchantment as well." Her voice was soft and cheerful, yet full of strength as if the conditions she was working under were no different than she was used to.

"My father gave it to me. It…" Gra-Tuke trailed off, remembering what brought him to this camp in the first place. The thought of his tribesmen suffering from the plague swept the weariness from his bones and drove him to action. He thanked Charsi with a passing wave and nearly sprinted to Akara's tent.

Elisha was sitting on the floor of the tent, pouring over the two tomes she had negotiated trades for with Arkara. One contained the arcane magics that she had read of in the great library. The magics themselves were too far outside her specialized forms of elemental magic for her to master, but she could utilize the contents of the tome. It would allow her to establish an anchor point here in the Rogue's Camp and almost instantaneously return to the anchor point. The only drawback was that it consumed pat of the tome for each transport. Akara had assured her that she would be willing to sell replacement pages at a reasonable price.

"So how does this work again?" Elisha stared at the book, brow furrowed.

"It is rather simple. I'm surprised your instructors did not teach this to you before they sent you out into the world. I know that I never would have set a student free without teaching them the very least of the basics of transportation." Akara shook her head slowly side to side as she spoke. "Who was you instructor, anyway? And how long have you been released from service?"

"I…" Elisha turned away from Akara, hiding the shame in her eyes. "I wasn't released." She turned back around, her eyes just barely holding back the tears of shame.

"If you weren't released…did you run away? Are they out looking for you?" Akara suddenly became much more agitated. "If you bring down a horde of mage-hunters into our midst on top of all of this, not even the traditions of hospitality will protect you from my wrath! I'll let Kashya use you for target practice!"

From deep inside, in the smallest of voices, Elisha responded. "I didn't run away. They…" She began sobbing, her shoulders hunched forward and face buried in her hands. "They sent me away." She ran out of Akara's tent choking back all but the worst of her sobs. She left with her head down, running nearly blindly. She ran into a wall of flesh, falling to the muddy earth with a dull thud.

Gra-Tuke quickly stepped back from the entrance to Akara's tent, but not fast enough. Someone barreled into him with their head down and at a full run. His training taking over, he planted his rear foot solidly and braced himself for the impact at the final moment, sending his assailant flying back down to the ground to land in the puddle of mud outside the tent. As he drew his axe and readied himself for the next assault, he realized that he was not truly under attack and that perhaps this was an accident.

He wondered if maybe he should help out the unfortunate soul who ran into him and in an instant thought had become action. He reached his hand down to help, but paused halfway when he saw the look on the poor soul's face. The face belonged to the young sorceress he had come to know as Elisha, but the burning eyes and frightening grimace could only have come from the depths of hell itself.

"They kicked me out! OK? You want to hear it too? There! Now everyone knows. Now leave me alone!" Elisha lashed out, her words striking a remarkably strong and harsh tone. Gra-Tuke merely stood still, unsure of how to respond to her angry declaration. He replied to her retreating form, "Who kicked you out?" There was no response.

Shaking his head at the odd behavior, he continued into Akara's tent his haste somewhat slowed, but not forgotten.

"Akara, I have dealt with the creatures that were massing in the cave. They will threaten you no more. Now I ask you, will you come to the aid of my tribe?"

Akara, eternally calm and serene, even in these terrible circumstances, paused to adjust the drip of a leaning decanter so that it's contents fell into the vial at the perfect pace. She held up a single hand, barely waving to the barbarian above her turned back. As she continued her alchemy, Gra-Tuke became more and more impatient.

"Answer me, woman! Will you come to the aid of my tribe or not?" Gra-Tuke did not like such delays. Every moment that passed, another brother or sister may have fallen ill to the sickness.

Akara continued to adjust the decanter, changing it's drip ever so slightly. Gra-Tuke gripped his axe tightly in anger and frustration. "By the gods, woman, answer me! I will not stand here waiting while you play with your wine!"

Akara calmly reached for the decanter and slowly stood it back upon its platter, making sure that no drop was wasted. She firmly placed a chunk of wax into the top of the vial and shook it violently, ignoring Gra-Tuke's growl.

With a look of deadly seriousness, she turned around at last to face Gra-Tuke. "You have no patience, and you are in my home. I suggest you learn some manners." She held up a hand to forestall what she was sure to be a violent outburst from the overgrown whelp. "Fret not. This vial contains an ointment that should prove to be some aid to your people. I tell you this now…the ointment will likely not cure any of them, but it will help them survive until I can get back into my library and research the cause and cure. You must hurry, for time is limited."

She gently placed the vial in the oversized hands of the barbarian and went back to her shelves. She returned with yet another gift. "Take this as well, warrior."

Gra-Tuke accepted the scroll she had handed him. It was rolled up and bound at the ends with two thin blue ribbons. He started to break the blue seals, but was interrupted by Akara.

"No, don't open the scroll now. Open it once you have tended to your people. It will open a gateway back to this encampment. Regrettably, I have not been able to activate the Horadric Waypoints, so the scrolls will only allow passage back and forth from the camp to a single point."

All of this talk of magic was beyond Gra-Tuke's understanding. He stared at Akara as she rambled on and on about Horadric this and waypoint that. Eventually, mercifully, she stopped. Ignoring nearly everything she had said to that point, Gra-Tuke asked a simple question. "So, when I want to come back here, I open the scroll?"

Exhausted from trying to explain the principles of magical transportation to the unresponsive warrior, Akara responded, "Yes, just break the seals and step through the portal."

Gra-Tuke nodded at Akara. "My thanks." He then turned and nearly sprinted out of the tent. What stopped him from doing so was a short, blonde-haired woman with sparkling eyes, namely Elisha.

"Just where do you think you are going in such a hurry? You think you can run me over again without so much as an 'excuse me?' I don't think so. If you are going somewhere, then you are taking me with you. I really need to fry something, and you just seem to be a magnet for demons and the undead. So, I'm coming. Got it big guy?"

"Um, OK. I guess you—"

"You guess? No. I'm coming with you. That's that."

"OK, then come along. We leave now."

Elisha brightened up at the prospect of action alongside her musclebound friend. "So, where are we going?" Her smile lit up with anticipation.

"Home."

"What?" Elisha suddenly became frantic. "What do you mean were going home? If you think for a even a minute that I'm just going to—"

"I'm going home. You can come, or you can stay here and wait for me to come back. You're choice."

Elisha turned to Akara as if to ask for her great wisdom, but turned back quickly as she saw the healer's mischievous grin. "Well, OK, I guess. But don't try anything funny."

Gra-Tuke shook his head and strode out of the tent. He quickly broke into a trot and was nearly at a run when he hit the gate.

Elisha struggled to keep up with him, begging him to slow down as she struggled.

Gra-Tuke ignored her pleadings and continued, knowing from their run back from the cave that she could keep up with him.


	6. Homecoming?

**Chapter Six**

Elisha had used up every one of the white potions she had purchased from Akara with the change left over from purchasing the books. Akara had said that the potions would help her to keep up with the barbarian. Elisha was quickly beginning to realize that Akara had grossly underestimated the barbarian's endurance and running prowess. Elisha scanned the horizon, looking for the telltale signs of the ancient shrines. She did not see any, and she was losing ground to the barbarian rapidly. She was exhausted. She simply had to stop, so she did. She collapsed in a heap in front of a stone wall, gulping down air in great gasping breaths.

Gra-Tuke sensed the subtle change in the wind around him that told him that his companion had stopped running. He slowed his pace and turned back to see what had happened. Spotting her slumped against the stone wall, he became immediately alarmed. _Has she been felled by an arrow from one of the corrupted rogues? Why did I not see the rogue? Did I miss the arrow? What a fool I am for not paying closer attention!_

As Gra-Tuke approached closer, he noticed that she was still breathing and became relieved that she still lived. That was something, at least. She was desperately gasping for air, however and that reminded him of when his brother had been attacked by an Arcadian Strangle Serpent. It had snaked under his shirt and had constricted his chest so much that he had to fight to breathe, taking tremendous gasps for air.

As he got to the fallen sorceress, he noted no wounds, and decided that it must be another serpent. He placed one hand under her arm and lifted her to her straight to her feet. She gasped in response. Gra-Tuke's mind was racing at this point. _Yes, it must be the serpent. All she can do is gasp. I must hurry and get it off of her._

He quickly began to search her back and chest for the serpent. He didn't find it, but did discover a rather strong and stinging slap across the face.

"What in the nine hells do you think you are doing!" Elisha shoved him away as hard as she could muster. She slapped him again, and then kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, eyes bulging and gasping for breath himself.

"I…the serpent—"

"What serpent?" She snapped at him, her eyes blazing with electric fire, her hands preparing the minute ritual that would erase her protective mark from the barbarian.

Gra-Tuke was truly confused and hurting. He backed off a step, almost losing his balance in his bent-over stagger. "The serpent that was crushing your chest. I saw you gasping for air, so I thought you were being attacked by a serpent just like my brother had been."

Elisha paused the motion of her hands, interrupting the cancellation ritual. She shook her head violently as if to clear her mind of useless clutter. "You mean to tell me that you grabbed me because you thought I was being eaten by a snake?"

"Strangled by an Arcadian Strangle Serpent. You were gasping for air, just like my brother was."

"I was WINDED, you dolt!" She grabbed her staff from the ground and glared at him. "You think I can run like that all day? I used up every potion that Akara had in the shop just to keep up this long. Why wouldn't you stop?"

"But, you outran me back to the camp." Gra-Tuke was truly baffled by her words. _She outran me. I know she did._

"I used the power of a Horadric Shrine to maintain my stamina. Didn't you see me activate the shrine back at the cave entrance?"

Gra-Tuke shook his head. He had not noticed anything. "You used Horadric magic to outrun me?"

Elisha readjusted her robes, realizing that the buffoon really was only trying to help in his own bizarre fashion. "It's not like I can cast any of the great Horadric magics, but I did study them for a while. I learned about all of the shrines they have scattered around the realms." She had become more restrained as she spoke, dark memories rose to the surface as she recalled her studies of the Horadric magics. She shuddered with the memories of the results of that course of study. Seeing the concerned look on the dull barbarian's face broke her out of the dark recesses of her memories. She smiled at him, once more secure in the thought that she didn't have to face her memories alone. _At least not for now, anyway._

Gra-Tuke smiled back, having caught his breath again, the sharp pain fading to a dull ache. "So, there was no snake?"

"No, there was no snake. I wasn't being strangled." Elisha's voice took on a sterner tone. "And if you ever try that again, I will fry you until there's nothing left of you but a puddle of quivering flesh."

Gra-Tuke had no idea what she was talking about, but shrugged anyway. _This sorceress is impossible to understand. It's a good thing she is competent in battle._ "Let's get moving again. There is still a long way to cross before we get to my tribe. I promise to stop more often so you can catch your breath, OK?"

"Sure. Fine. Let's go."

* * *

They traveled together, pausing more often than Gra-Tuke would normally prefer. He accepted the delays because he found himself greatly appreciating the combat support she provided. They had run into numerous groups of undead and demons along the way, but the monsters fell easily before their combined efforts. The only real challenge for them was a group of exceptionally tough zombies that required the prodigious consumption of potions.

Elisha shivered in the cold wind. She had not prepared for such conditions. _I am a follower of the discipline of the lightning stroke. This cold is not my thing. Why did I sign on for this trip?_ Her musings were met with the memory of a fragmented and image. One that made her soul scream in fear. Quickly, she closed her mind to the horrific image, concentrating on her breathing and pace alone. The tread of her feet and steady rhythm of her breath was a comforting distraction from the dark memories swirling below the surface of her mind.

"Elisha? Elisha, are you alright?" Gra-Tuke had stopped alongside his companion. She had suddenly slid to a halt and stared with open-mouthed horror at something. He had drawn his axe and scanned the area, looking for whatever it was she was staring at, but saw nothing. Then, inexplicably, and without a word, she had started running again, still staring into the distance.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. It's just…it's just cold is all. How much longer do we have to travel to get there, anyway?" She welcomed the conversation. His voice had finally pushed the memories below the surface of her consciousness. Of that, she was very grateful.

"We are nearing the demesnes of the Tribe of the Stunned Bear. I will be home soon." He replaced his axe in the straps on his back as he put on a burst of speed to keep up with his suddenly highly motivated companion. He felt a renewed energy filling him. He was at last returning home, even if it was for only a short time. He felt his belt pouch for the ointment that Akara had prepared for him. He felt its radiating cold even through the pouch. The thought of bringing such help to his Tribe warmed him. He pressed his pace even harder as he approached the familiar hills near the tribe's village.

Elisha noticed the change in her companion. He suddenly moved with more alacrity, his footsteps springing and his head held slightly higher. He seemed to move with more of a purpose than she had ever seen him move before. She interpreted this all as signs that they were close.

Her conjecture was confirmed as they crested a particularly steep hill and saw the village below them. It wasn't all that different from the Rogue's camp in that it was surrounded by a stockade wall of sharpened timbers. Instead of tents, however, there were several longhouses scattered throughout the village. Elisha could see smoke rising from several cook fires. She considered it a good sign.

Gra-Tuke charged down the hill, entering the flat before the gate at full speed. He charged headlong, bearing down on the still closed gate at an alarming pace.

Elisha shouted a warning to him. _Doesn't he see that the gate is closed? He's going to smash his head in at that speed!_ She slowed her pace, prudently waiting for the gate to open up before charging in.

Gra-Tuke announced his arrival with a shout as he leaped clear over the gate, leaving the two guards stunned from the sight. _Could this truly be the runt returned?_

Gra-Tuke ignored the guards who were gradually regaining their wits and moved to open the gate. In moments, they assisted him and let Elisha in. She marveled at the size of these men. She had thought Gra-Tuke to be tremendous. These men easily dwarfed him. She suddenly gripped her staff a bit tighter and moved to stand near Gra-Tuke.

In moments, Gra-Tuhlk emerged from his longhouse to greet his returned son. "Gra-Tuke! The gods smile upon us, this day! Welcome back. Is this the Rogue's healer, come to aid us against the plague?"

Gra-Tuke noticed that there were no more than five others out and about in the village and wondered just how bad the plague had gotten. "No, father, this is not the healer. This is Elisha and she has accompanied me on this journey. She is a powerful sorceress." Gra-Tuke paused as he presented Elisha to his father. "I have brought an ointment from Akara, the healer of the Rogues. It should help."

Gra-Tuhlk noticed the worried tone in his son's voice. It was subtle and none other would have noticed it, but he knew the boy better than anyone else. He sensed the concern and decided that he needed to speak with his son in private. "Come, let's go into the longhouse. I'm sure it has been a long time since you have had a proper meal. You can tell me all about this ointment and the healer inside."

Gra-Tuke gestured to Elisha, indicating that she should join them. She was relieved. She was tired, hungry, and in no mood to deal with the behemoths walking around this village.

The three of them entered the longhouse. Inside, they ate a hot meal and discussed the events of the past weeks. The plague, it seemed, was getting worse and there had been many frightening creatures testing the defenses of the village. Few of the tribes' warriors remained healthy enough to fight them off. Gra-Tuhlk was growing increasingly concerned that the monsters would overwhelm the few remaining guards.

Gra-Tuke relayed the news of the fall of the monastery and the retreat of the Rogues. He also described the creatures he and Elisha had encountered along the way. Elisha interrupted often to add additional detail, especially when describing the glowing zombie from the cave. Throughout the telling of the tales, Gra-Tuhlk remained largely silent, taking in all the two said.

Once they had finished, he spoke quietly and seriously. "We shall try this ointment, but I fear it will be ineffective. More and more, I fear this plague is not natural. The signs tell me that it is related to the growing population of monsters out in the plains and beyond. There is a corruption growing in this land. It is the corruption that must be stopped." He paused, seeming to dwell on his own words for a moment before continuing. Elisha and Gra-Tuke both listened with rapt attention.

"Even if the ointment does work, we will have to deal with the monsters and the corruption. We must deal with it at the source. Once you have regained your traveling strength, son, I must send you out again. I'm sorry, but this is how it must be."

Gra-Tuke hesitated momentarily, but then set his jaw firmly. "Very well, father, but what is it I must do?"

"You must gather allies, for this is not a test that anyone should embark upon alone. If Elisha here will accompany you, then that is a good start, but I sense great peril ahead. You will need more friends and allies if you are to hunt this corruption down to its source."

"I'll go. I must go." No question or request had been specifically addressed to her, but Elisha responded nevertheless. She had her own reasons to see this through.

"Very good." Gra-Tuhlk smiled at her and returned to his instructions for his son. "You must return to the Rogues. This corruption is what drove them from their home, and they will likely know more about its source than I can fathom from here. Perhaps they can aid you in destroying whatever is behind it all, perhaps not. No matter the case, you must return to them and speak with the wisest of their number. Find out what you can and act as swiftly as possible. The sense of impending doom grows with each day."

Gra-Tuke merely nodded at his father's instructions. Deep down, he knew that he had no choice in the matter. He could not leave this to his brothers. No, this was his trial, his destiny. He steeled himself for it. "I will return when the corruption has been ended. Then we shall all enjoy a great feast and tell tales of our triumph!"

Elisha smiled weakly. She did not share her companion's desire for glory, but she was resigned to this course nonetheless. "I can get us back to the Rogue's Camp in a matter of moments. If things are truly that urgent, perhaps we should leave now."

Father looked at son. Son looked at father. No words were exchanged, yet a full understanding passed in those moments. _Good luck, my son. May the gods protect you, for I fear you may have need more help than you can imagine._

"Yes, you two should go as soon as you can. Thank you for bringing the ointment, and you have the thanks of us all for undertaking this task. Now, off you go."

Elisha opened the blue book she had purchased from Akara and activated the first page of arcane. Immediately a large, shimmering blue oval of energy formed in the air before them. Without another thought, Elisha grabbed Gra-Tuke by the hand, waved briefly to the man's father, and then disappeared through the blue haze, dragging the confused barbarian with her. In an instant, they were back in the Rogue's Camp and headed for Akara's tent.


	7. The First to Fall

**Chapter Seven**

Four figures sat in council around a central fire. The fire filled the tent with smoke, but none complained for it also provided warmth and as of late, the temperature had taken a chilly turn towards a harsh winter. The temperature and weather, however, were not topics for discussion amongst the four. There were much more weighty topics being discussed, for this was a council of war.

Upon their return, Gra-Tuke and Elisha had been quickly welcomed into Akara's tent, and even the fiery Kashya had joined them without a harsh glance or threatening word. Things were grim, indeed, and threatening to get worse. Kashya relayed what her scouts had reported. The graveyard that served as the final resting place for the many of the Sisters who had fallen in battle over the centuries-long history of the order had become corrupted. A powerful demon had taken hold of Blood Raven, Kashya's former mentor and friend. This demon was drawing unholy souls from the depths of hell to inhabit and animate the corpses of the graveyard.

"Blood Raven was one of our greatest archers and a truly dedicated Sister. To hear of her being corrupted so, is too terrible to contemplate. My scouts can't bring themselves to fight this abomination, for, much like me, they hope for her redemption despite the horrors and blasphemy she is committing." Kashya hung her head low, unable to meet the gaze of any of the others gathered around the fire. She was the Battle Leader of the Rogues. It was her charge to meet such evil on headlong, yet she could do nothing but beg these outlanders for help. Her shame nearly overwhelmed her, conflicting with her pride. She remained in the circle, her face stoic, revealing nothing of the inner conflict ravaging her. She began again.

"I must ask you both to travel to the graveyard and confront the demon that has arisen to take hold of our sister. I know this is a great deal to ask of you, but I am compelled to do so. This abomination must be silenced and…" She paused, clamping down on her emotions and regaining her composure. "And I dare not send any more of my Rogues, lest they join the demon. Will you undertake this task for us?"

Elisha looked at Gra-Tuke. He gazed back, his mind swirling with thought. She responded before he did.

"No." Elisha spoke firmly and with conviction. Her tone and manner took the other three by surprise, even more so than her rejection of the request. None of them were able to respond before she continued. "We will not **_confront_** this demon that you used to call friend. We will utterly destroy it. I shall hold her dark heart in my hand and burn it to ash!" An unnerving fire had taken light in the young sorceress' eyes, and neither Kashya nor Akara could hold her gaze for more than a moment. Gra-Tuke, however, met her gaze and held it. Elisha nearly broke down laughing, but held to little more than a muffled giggle.

He ignored Elisha's outburst as well as her burning eyes. He had other things on his mind and would not be dissuaded from his true task. "How will the destruction of this graveyard demon aid in the recovery of the monastery library? I sympathize with you Kashya, but nearly my entire tribe has been stricken by this corrupting plague. I cannot delay in getting them aid any longer." His tone was firm and resolute. "If this Blood Raven of yours confines herself to the graveyard, then simply stay out of the graveyard. We just don't have time for such delays!"

Both Kashya and Akara were shocked. They had expected easy assent from the pair, not open rejection from one and fanatical enthusiasm from the other. A silent look passed between the two Sisters. Kashya responded to Gra-Tuke.

"I understand your urgency, barbarian. I will make this offer to you. If you deal with Blood Raven for us, I will release one of my Rogues into your service. Having her as an escort should greatly help in reaching the monastery. She knows the paths that few others do and will help you past whatever obstacles bar your path. Is that acceptable?"

Gra-Tuke considered her offer for a moment. _A guide would decidedly make it easier to traverse this wild country._ His thoughts were interrupted by an enthusiastic punch in the arm.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Elisha was nearly on her feet already, waiting for Gra-Tuke to join him. "What are you waiting for, big guy? Let's go take care of their demon problem." She tugged at his massive arm enthusiastically. He did not budge.

Akara spoke up, adding her own points to the discussion. "As near as I can discern, the increasing number of zombies and skeletons roaming these lands are all coming from the graveyard. Undoubtedly, they are the work of the demon possessing Blood Raven and if she is killed, it should make passage easier. At the very least, her death should keep passage from getting any worse with undead."

Gra-Tuke considered both what Kashya offered and what Akara had revealed about the undead hordes overrunning the land. He completely ignored Elisha's insistent tugging on his arm. All that had been said made sense to him, but something still bothered him about this request. _Why is Kashya afraid to face Blood Raven? Why does she fear sending her Rogues to deal with the abomination?_ Despite the questions swirling in his mind, Gra-Tuke felt that he had no choice. If doing as these two asked got aid to his people faster, how could he refuse? He rose to his feet, nearly causing Elisha to tumble to the ground as she was still tugging at his arm.

"It would seem that we have a demon to kill." Gra-Tuke was still worried that there was something that the two women were holding back, but he had to go anyway.

Elisha cheered at his decision. "Yeah! Let's go, Let's go, Let's go!" She bounded out of the tent, sparks darting through her hair and a huge grin on her face.

Gra-Tuke, instead, headed purposely to the blacksmith's lean-to. "Charsi, I am going out into the wilds again to slay some demon in the graveyard. Do you have anything more protective than these tattered furs?"

Charsi solemnly placed a shirt of steel rings sewn together with a leather backing as well as a pair of chain boots and gloves. "These are the best I can offer since – " She trailed off, refusing to finish the thought.

Gra-Tuke sorted through his coins. _At least the fiends in the countryside keep my coin purse filled._ "How much will they cost me?" He hated to purchase such things, but with the voice in his head screaming doom at him, he felt it best to get as much protection as he could.

"For you, it'll cost three thousand gold worth of coins." _And may it protect you from all manner of danger._

"Very well." Gra-Tuke poured out the coins, quickly giving the blacksmith the equivalent. He had much more since selling the odd staff he had found on his way to the encampment. Akara's eyes had lit up when she saw it. He still wondered if he settled on too low a price. But then again, what did he know of the value of such magics.

He donned the armor, gloves, and boots. The added protection reassured him and boosted his confidence. The armor was strong and the added weight did not seem to restrict his movement. He was satisfied. He headed for the gate and the sorceress waiting impatiently for him there.

"What took you so long to get ready?" He beat her to the punch. She glared at him briefly before smiling and practically bouncing out the gate. _Too excited, that one. Her enthusiasm will get us both killed._

* * *

Gra-Tuke was calm. His warrior's heart beat slowly, following the rhythm of practiced observation. He controlled his breathing, making sure that his concentration was focused on the task at hand. He crouched behind the low stone wall outside the graveyard. Elisha crouched next to him, idly twirling her hair, sending sparks crackling into the air. He hated the distraction, but at least she wasn't charging into the graveyard spraying lightning indiscriminately.

His eye was attracted to movement within the graveyard. This was different from the hordes of skeletons and zombies roaming the grounds as if on patrol. This was a lone figure with a bow slung over her shoulder. She was inspecting an undisturbed grave. Gra-Tuke'e eyes grew wide as he watched this demon at work. He almost cringed as he heard her unearthly voice above the din of the shuffling dead.

"Rise up and join my army of the dead!" Her words echoed off of the mausoleums, crypts, and tombs scattered about the area. Even Elisha shuddered at the sound of the unholy echoes.

There was a trembling in the ground, followed by a bubbling white mist rising from the gravesite that the demon was crouched over. In a matter of moments, half a dozen zombies and skeletons burst from the formerly hallowed ground. Gra-Tuke muttered an oath under his breath. Now he knew why Kashya was afraid to come here and confront the demon. _With that kind of power over the dead and such a seemingly endless supply of dead bodies, she will be impossible to reach, let alone defeat._

Elisha tapped the barbarian on the shoulder. "Hey, big guy, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I doubt it." Gra-Tuke responded sullenly.

Elisha didn't lose a beat. "I think you should get all those undead things to chase you out here so I can shock them to pieces. And then you can go chop up the baddie into little pieces with your fancy axe there." She didn't wait for a response, instead, she leaped over the wall and bounced up and down, shouting at the undead. "Hey, shuffle over this way!"

Gra-Tuke gripped his axe tighter and leaped over the wall. _Get us both killed, for sure…_ He readied himself for the onslaught of undead that was sure to come. He was not surprised when they came shuffling out to attack, but he was surprised by the sheer number of undead that came for them. There must have been twenty in the first group. He readied himself for action as he heard the crackling of Elisha charging the air around them both.

The first zombie shuffled into range and Gra-Tuke slashed hard at its neck. With a flash of power, the zombie's head spun into the air, leaving the body to collapse at the warrior's feet. He didn't pause, however, as there were three to take the first one's place. He ducked and slashed, rending necrotic flesh all around him. Skeletal claws rung off his armor, scrabbling for his flesh underneath. Quickly, he was surrounded and was starting to grow concerned that he wouldn't be able to handle the press of so many claws, swords, and clubs.

Elisha watched the barbarian swing into action. _Can't he stick to a plan? I TOLD him that I would take care of the little ones._ She watched him get surrounded, standing back, out of the reach of a stray zombie. A decaying claw came perilously close to her face and she reacted. _OK, that's it! You want to fight, then we'll fight!_ She tapped into her power reserves and unleashed a wave of electricity. The zombie before her crumbled, smoldering. Several more zombies collapsed from the blast as well. She cackled with glee.

Gra-Tuke saw the flash of energy and felt the press of undead lessen behind him, He took a quick few steps backward and charged forward again, axe raised far over his head. As he moved forward, he swung in a great arc, severing undead limbs as they reached out for him. His axe sliced through the outermost skeleton in the group and he was in the open again. Behind, he could hear the sound of Elisha giggling as she shocked the undead into oblivion.

His attention tuned to the graveyard inside of the iron fence. His heart dropped as he saw the sheer volume of undead swarming through the area. He could see the demon, Blood Raven, drawing yet more corpses out of the ground and bending them to her will. He decided that he needed another approach. He'd never be able to fight his way through all of the undead and reach the demon with enough energy left to fight. He paused, looking for another direction to approach from. His thoughts were interrupted.

The arrow struck him in the thigh, missing the artery by less than an inch. The pain shocked his awareness. Quickly, he moved to the side, narrowly avoiding a second arrow. As he moved, he saw the demon tracking his movements with her drawn bow. She smiled at him and fired again. He dove and rolled behind a tombstone, snapping the arrow off in the roll. He drank a potion of healing as he crouched behind the stone. He could hear the shuffling of undead feet moving towards him. Sitting still was not an option. He sprinted further down the fence and through an opening. He was in the graveyard, but arrows continued to fly in his direction and the undead were beginning to cut off his running room.

He chopped a zombie in half and received an arrow in the chest for his efforts. Thankfully, his new armor prevented the arrow from penetrating, but the ring it had struck lost its binding and slid down the shaft of the arrow. He spun under the clumsy swing of a skeleton's sword, crushing the skeletons leg with a backhanded blow of his axe. He rolled past a zombie with a staff and sprinted to a clear spot.

He knew he was losing. For every undead creature he killed, Blood Raven drew two more from the ground. He found himself restricted more and more by the undead pressing in on him. To make it worse, the rain of arrows continued to stream at him. Every time he stopped moving, he was struck by one. Most hit his armor, but many had found their mark. He was bleeding from numerous wounds and cuts. He drank another potion and ran into the corner, behind a stone structure. _At least here, I have some cover from the arrows._ The undead pressed closer, moving to within a step of the barbarian. He slashed desperately at them, barely able to keep them at arms length. He spun and slashed, but closer still they came. He was out of running room.

Elisha was having a grand time frying undead flesh with her elemental powers. They fell before her might by twos and threes. It was great sport. _I can't_ _believe the Rogues were afraid of this. This is too easy._ She shocked another pair of skeletons and began to casually walk around the perimeter of the graveyard. So few of the undead were coming after her that she barely had to use any of the potions she was carrying.

She decided to head in the gate since the undead were not coming out to get her. She hopped over a crumbling, fallen pillar and moved in. It was then that she saw the great horde of undead swarming towards the corner. She could hardly contain herself. Bubbling with glee, she ran over to the horde, charging the air around herself. As she got close, she unleashed wave after wave of electricity at the massed skeletons and zombies. With sickly moans and odd crunching noises as bones exploded, the undead fell to pieces.

Elisha was having so much fun, she just kept pouring energy into the horde, giggling as yet more fell before her. Even as they turned to face this threat, they fell. She downed potion after potion as she sent wave after wave of charged air at the undead. With all of the roar and crackle of her magics, she did not notice the half-dozen zombies creeping up behind her. Her first indication that they were there was when one slammed a decaying fist into her back, sending her stumbling forward. She spun around to face these new zombies only to be greeted by an arrow slamming into her left shoulder. She cried out in pain, pouring out an expanding circle of uncontrolled energy.

Gra-Tuke had lost all sense of time—all sense of consciousness. All that existed was his axe and the undead clawing at him. He swung left and right, tearing and slicing the undead flesh before him. Deep inside of him, a tiny spark of his former consciousness remembered to swipe at the claws that had gotten behind him. He did so without thought. He fought through instinct and training, muscles strained and fatigued beyond anything he had ever experienced before. He did not notice when the press of undead flesh lightened and he was able to pause long enough to drink the last of his potions before chopping another zombie down and kicking a disembodied and quivering claw from his leg.

He was broken out of his combat meditation by a single human scream, cut short. It chilled him and sparked him to even greater action. With a great heave, he shoved several zombies backwards, giving him a scant three steps of room. He hoped it would be enough. He charged forward, axe raised high, but this time instead of bringing it down upon them, he leapt into the air, well over their heads and out of their reach. He landed atop a stone mausoleum, affording him a view of the entire graveyard. He easily spotted the source of the scream. It was Elisha. She was hanging in the air, supported solely by the hand of the demon they had come to slay. Blood Raven's other hand clutched a cruelly serrated dagger that dripped with terrible green ichors. It was raised high, and in line with Elisha's chest. Time slowed as the dagger began its descent.

Gra-Tuke bunched his legs under him and leapt faster than he ever had before. He rocketed into the air towards Blood Raven, but even with the tremendous speed he flew at her, he knew he was too late. He brought his axe down with all the might of his tribe, but already the dagger had sunk to the hilt in Elisha's chest. He came down on Blood Raven with his axe. There was a tremendous flash as the hidden powers of his axe manifested themselves, feasting on the demon's flesh. The hand that held the dagger trembled and released even as the arm supporting the dying sorceress released her.

Blood Raven backed away from the enraged and frenzied attacks of the barbarian. She brought her bow to bear, but it was ripped from her hand by the crackling axe of this strange opponent. She called upon her army of the dead to assist her, but they were too slow to keep up. She was fast, but he moved faster, matching her step for step and always slashing at her with that terrible axe. She felt dismay as she felt her hold on the mortal flesh of this Rogue slip, and finally release as the body collapsed.

Gra-Tuke was surrounded by flashes of pure white light. He did not understand what caused them, but the accompanying lightning that struck down the undead around him reminded him of his fallen comrade. He ignored the light and ran to her side. He picked her up, but already her flesh was taking on the pallor of death. Frantically, he tore into his pack for the blue-wrapped scroll Akara had given him. Finding it, he scrambled to activate it as she had shown him. In an instant, a glowing blue oval had opened in the air before him. Clutching Elisha to his chest, he leapt through the portal.

Emerging in the Rogue's camp, he ignored the stares and startled expressions of the camp's inhabitants. He charged into Akara's tent, paying no heed to the bows raised in his direction.

He burst into her tent and gingerly laid Elisha's body upon the bed. "Akara, you are a healer, so heal her!"

Akara saw the intensity in the barbarian's eyes and knew better than to argue or to ask questions. She immediately set to healing the fallen sorceress, starting by removing the dripping dagger from her chest. She poured her healing magics into the wound, calling on knowledge she had not used in years, beckoning the woman's soul to abandon its trip to the spirit world and return to the body before her. She called out to it with all of her might and felt the tugging response she had hoped for. She anchored herself and pulled with all of her might on the departing soul. It slowly responded, coming back faster and faster until with a gasp, Elisha began to breathe again. The rest of the process was easy for Akara, which was good as the calling had nearly exhausted her. In a matter of minutes, Elisha swung her legs off of the bed and stood, staring at everything around her.

Wordlessly, she fell into Gra-Tuke's arms and clutched him. He held her silently, the rage fading from his eyes. He thanked Akara with his eyes, not daring to speak lest he lose all composure. Akara nodded back to him, knowing that words were inappropriate at this time. She sat down in her chair heavily, unable to support her own weight anymore as the two companions silently left the tent.

Kashya immediately ran up to the pair. "Did you kill Blood Raven? Is it—" She did not complete her question, cowed into silence by the deadly stares of both companions. She stepped back, granting them a measure of respect. She had her answer in those stares. The terror and horror of the experience was imprinted on those two pairs of eyes. The deed was done. She immediately set about to fulfill her part of the bargain, but the pair had wandered off before she could summon the Rogue she had selected. _Very well, let them choose the time. They have destroyed that which I could not. I am indebted to them and will afford them the respect that is due._

Elisha was the first to speak. Her voice was dry and devoid of the joy and exuberance that had previously been her hallmark. "Did you grab my staff?"

Gra-Tuke noted the change in her voice and silently prayed that the woman could return to the cheerful state that she previously exuded. "No, I left everything back there. You were in urgent need of aid and I could not delay by searching for such things."

"Oh, OK, well, I guess we have to go back and get everything we left behind then." She walked towards the glowing blue portal, gesturing for the barbarian to join her.

He did follow and they emerged in the graveyard. Things were much different from when they had been there previously. The gravestones had returned to their previous positions, as had the bodies of the undead soldiers. The ground, however, was strewn with all manner of things from scattered gold coins, to small, chipped gems, to weapons and armor. The pair collected everything they could carry and began to sort through it all before returning to the Rogue's Camp to re-supply and speak with Kashya about their guide.


End file.
